Gone and Back Again
by TeagueTesseko
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur first met they both felt something, something neither wanted to think was love. But when Arthur becomes suspicious of Merlin's private life, his arrogant facade starts to crumble. ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Chances

Arthur exhaled the cigarette smoke slowly as he watched people flow in out of the Camelot club in pulses. The golden haired young man had grown tired of the thumping techno and grinding dance floor and had retreated from the club to smoke and gather his thoughts. However, the repetitive beat radiated through his skull and tried his short patience in a way that even nicotine didn't help. The loss of concentration was suddenly broken as he spotted a young man stumble out of the same side door he himself had utilized.

He was younger, Arthur assumed, as he drank in the thin lithe body, brilliant smile and rather large ears. By his clothes he tried to judge whether his thin frame was from a hereditary or monetary cause, but he found it hard to draw his eyes from the man's face for too long. The bright cerulean eyes caught his attention and his breath hitched when he realized those eyes were now only a few inches from his.

"Can I help you?" The dark haired stranger asked, laughter lacing his voice. Arthur sputtered, cursed at his lack of eloquence and countered,

"No." And went back to his cigarette like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. The man was not his type and his rich sensibilities protested his bodies reaction to the youth.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you. My name is Merlin by the way." He offered, sticking out a thin white hand that spoke of hard work, and a smile that made Arthur think Merlin didn't mind.

"_Mer_lin? What kind of a name is _Mer_lin." Arthur drawled, before begrudgingly adding, "I'm Arthur."

"Well Arthur," Merlin rolled his eyes and began to speak again when he was rudely interrupted by a shove and raucous laughter from behind him. Three men, about Arthurs age pushed him aside before clapping Arthur on the shoulder and demanding where he had been,

"Thought you'd disappeared."

"Shacked up with some girl."

"Gone for more interesting things." They all said in turn as Arthur laughed and feigned amusement towards his friends. He enjoyed his footie mates, but he had a headache which severely interfered with his desire for a passionate tryst or second round of pool.

"I was just having a smoke when..." He looked towards Merlin who stood against the wall with an eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, awaiting Arthur's next move, "When this chap started to lecture me on the detriments of smoking." Soft lips smirked ever so slightly as Arthur felt his ornery side take precedence over the unsettling, dare he say, attraction, he had felt before.

"Yeah? This mate bothering you then Arthur?" One of the men asked, stepping forward as the other two mimicked his move. An exasperated sigh left Merlin's lips,

"An introduction and I seem to have offended you already, are you royalty?"

"Well he's certainly not a commoner."

"Commoner? What year are you living in?" He bit back, mind not pausing long enough to evaluate whether his courage was attributed to the cider he'd imbibed in the last hour, "Well your highness, I thought you looked like a nice sort of mate but I was certainly wrong you prat." Turning on a worn heel, Merlin headed towards the door when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. His arm was twisted painfully behind his back as he was forced forward, yelping as the asphalt collided painfully with his knees.

"Bloody chav, who the hell do you think you are."

"Let him up." The voice that spoke surprised Merlin, as he waited to see if the cronies would listen to their leader. The hands that held him let up suddenly, but not before ripping the entry bracelet to the club from his wrist, as the man shrugged,

"Whatever Arthur, come on, lets go." Arthur flicked the spent cigarette towards a puddle after a moment, and watched with a feeling of regret and shame he'd later deny as Merlin struggled to his feet after being battered back and forth between the retreating men. Opening his mouth to speak he shut it quickly as Merlin turned and looked at him, hurt filling the previously bright eyes. Swallowing hard Arthur moved past him and flashed his bracelet before disappearing into the club to forget.

Watching him go, Merlin's throat constricted. He was used to comments and rough treatment but for some reason this incident struck more deeply than he had expected. Shaking his head he picked up the broken bracelet and went to the door. The bouncer looked at the broken tag, shook his head and told Merlin he'd either have to leave or buy his ticket again.

"But you saw me with it earlier!" He protested, but his argument lost out in the end and a slightly defeated Merlin decided that his purse was light enough as it was without dolling out another few pounds for re-entry. Dragging out a battered mobile, he texted Gwen to let her know he'd left early and not to worry about him and made his way to the bus stop as it began to rain.

Arthur on the other had begun to nurse a third pint at the bar before he decided to leave. Pendragon's did not pine after someone like _that_, he berated himself, letting another swallow of alcohol add to the burn in his stomach. Shoving the glass away Arthur quickly stood up, headed for the coat rack and proceeded to leave. Grabbing a cab from the queue he threw himself in the backseat, barked the directions and settled into an uncomfortable and angry silence. _Mer_lin, what kind of a name was _Mer_lin?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I really appreciate everyone putting this on their alert, and especially, reviewing it. Being my first fan fiction it is quite rewarding to see a response to my ramblings. Everyone is well today, yes? I do hope so, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hot Coffee

A pale white hand shot out from under the plaid print duvet and groped blindly for the alarm clock. Smacking the top, and therefore stopping the infernal beeping, Merlin let his body relax back onto the bed. Even though it was hard, dressed in worn sheets and held up by a makeshift frame that Merlin himself didn't trust, it was still warmer than the cold air outside his covers. Groaning, the boy rolled over onto his side as he passed his hand over his eyes and yawned. He pushed the thick curtains aside and was struck by the cold air that always gathered between the old material and the single pane windows that leaked air into the small flat. But it was something he concluded, swinging his thin legs out of bed to stand and look out the window. People bustled below on the busy street outside. He lived above a bookshop and worked there in his free time while attending uni, using the meagre income to provide enough food, water and electricity to keep him alive.

Merlin was content though, but without being satisfied. ASDA groceries weren't exactly high end but then again, he didn't need it. It might be nice to raid the selection of cheese offered at Waitrose uninhibited, but Merlin was perfectly fine eating tinned beans and toast. This didn't mean he didn't aspire to greater things, and the stack of books by his bed attested to this. He simply endured what was necessary on his road to better things.

A man in the street caught Merlin's attention. He was tall, blonde haired and lean, and while he stopped for a moment to search his trouser pockets for some trinket Merlin remembered the night before. _Arthur_, he thought, frowning at the debacle. The man was good looking and even seemed friendly, but Merlin now huffed at the idea and rolled his eyes, knowing now that the man was a good for nothing prat. That fact however did not stop his stomach from dropping out at the thought of the inquisitive eyes and sports toned body that had been standing outside that night.

"Merlin! Come on, you want to be late? You know how Gwen gets." Will, Merlin's flatmate interrupted, shattering all thoughts of the blonde haired man and his strong features. Pushing away from the window sill Merlin swiped a shirt off the desk in the corner and threw it on,

"Coming."

Walking into the small restaurant that the group frequented Merlin immediately spotted Gwen, Lancelot and Morgana at a large back corner booth. The place was by no means fancy but it was wonderfully cozy and the waitress was in the habit of offering free tea and coffee to the sometimes bedraggled group.

"She looks excited, wonder if she's getting her art exhibited somewhere." Will whispered, shouldering Merlin.

"Sure looks like it with that grin, who's that next to her?"

"Morgana, total babe and rich as sin. She and Gwen met at an art gallery and they get along great."

"Then this is most definitely going to be good news." Merlin hoped, grinning as he opened his arms for Gwen's bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you could come, I was worried you'd be working." She frowned, pushing a tendril of raven hair from her eyes.

"Later today, so, that's Morgana?"

"The one and only! Morgana!" The dark haired beauty turned from Lance to greet Merlin who took in her pale complexion and piercing eyes with a friendly smile,

"Morgana this is Merlin."

"Pleased to meet you, I've heard loads about you."

"And still pleased?" His eyes sparkled in amusement as she laughed.

"Of course." Once they were all seated and tea and coffee had been served, Gwen stood up.

"I wanted you all to be the first to know," she grinned as they all leaned forward in anticipation, "that Lancelot and I are engaged." The man in question quickly stood, hugged her and kissed her cheek as Will and Merlin clapped.

Even though he was happy, Merlin also felt his heartache. Once upon a time he'd had a crush on Gwen - before he came to the stunning realisation that he didn't much fancy the fairer sex. Next, he thought he was in love with Lancelot, a strong chivalric gentlemen - until Gwen fell hopelessly in love with him, and as she was Merlin's best friend he quickly removed Lance from his list. Valiant was next, and last. The blow up from the week before left Merlin not only alone, but nursing a split lip and smiling nervously at the questions he received.

But right now he smiled at Gwen, hugged her and cooed at the engagement ring that Lance had slid onto her finger.

"Oh Gwen, I'm so happy for you two." Morgana added, effectively stealing the young woman away from the conversation. This left Lance, Will and Merlin to talk over their hearty breakfast. Sopping up yolk with his toast, Merlin turned to his coffee mug. While he certainly enjoyed a good cup of tea, a coffee seemed to complete a full english breakfast and at the moment, his mug had run dry. Standing up he walked to the counter and waited for his coffee as he surveyed the selection of pastries that he rarely indulged upon. He thanked the woman and turned around, colliding with a rather solid body which caused him to dump the hot liquid down his arm. Crying out in pain he quickly dropped the half empty cup on a table and frantically wiped his arm at his shirt.

Looking over to apologise to the person Merlin was more than a little shocked to be staring into the same eyes he first saw outside Camelot.

"Of course it'd be you," Arthur muttered, practically throwing napkins at Merlin, "Do you have any idea of how much this cost me?" He asked, gesturing to the few drops of coffee on his jumper while Merlin stared incredulously between that and the angry red splotches on his pale arm.

"Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me you complete and utter - "

"Arthur!" Morgana called, effectively cutting off the stream of curses ready to explode from Merlin's mouth at the arrogant brat, "Glad to see you're punctual as ever. Arthur this is Merlin, he's Gwen's friend."

"Doesn't she have great taste." He mocked as Merlin's ears began to turn red. Resisting the overwhelming urge to slap the man, Merlin fumed. He'd almost apologised to the him! Now he'd wished he'd dumped the whole lot down his haughty egotistical front.

Cuffing him, Morgana gave Arthur a withering look that sent him to the table as Gwen started to tell him the good news. She leaned over to inquire about Merlin's arm but the young man tossed the napkins in the rubbish bin and stalked off to sit next to Will.

"Looks like a real prick, he does. Morgana's his step sister, can you believe that? He's a bloody Pendragon."

"Brilliant." Merlin muttered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Pendragon, synonymous for an exceedingly rich and pompous member of the peerage, as far as he was concerned. In reality, well, in reality they were still rich and pompous, but Arthur's father was a famous lawyer and Arthur was obviously following in his footsteps. Wasn't this supposed to be a good day? Merlin wondered as he looked up and caught Arthur staring at him, a look which soured the breakfast in his stomach. Something about that strong handsome profile made him ache and now he was unsure if it wasn't out of something more than hatred.

Taking in his features Arthur couldn't even begin to deny the fact that he was attracted to Merlin. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it, so he analysed the boy he guessed to be two or three years his junior. He was gawky, his limbs too long and thin, and his ears were massively disproportionate to the rest of his body. But his eyes and his smile, there was something there that Arthur couldn't begin to put his finger on. Especially his lips they were more plump than he had expected, and a beautiful rose that was only slightly interrupted by an angry red line. Wait, what? Arthur looked closer at the lips in question and tilted his head ever so slightly to the right. Having taken up boxing in his youth, Arthur was well versed in fighting and its consequences, usually being the contributing factor to such injuries. He recognised a split lip from a punch and he was definitely looking at one and it made him wonder what this kid could have done to receive that.

"What are you staring at." The man spat at him, giving Arthur the notion that an attitude such as that should probably warrant a good punch.

"Sorry, what did you say? Your monstrous ears were distracting me." He hissed, not quite feeling the venom behind it this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you, again, for reading this. To those who left comments: thank you SO much! I can't tell you the joy I feel when I see a review email in my inbox. Not too long, but most of mine won't be.

Chapter 3: Pubs and Failed Apologies

Snagging his pyjamas off the back of his chair, Merlin made his way to the shower, dropping his clothes as he went. His body was enveloped by the steam that had accumulated in the small room and the moist heat felt good against his tired and aching muscles. It had been a long day of stacking and organising boxes of books, and it was all Merlin could do to crawl up the two flights of stairs to his and Will's flat. He loved books, really, he did. There was something about the texture of a well worn page between his fingertips. Something about the smell, deep and musky, somehow safe and secure feeling, almost like Arthur's col-

Merlin sighed, letting his head fall forward and smack dully against the dingy white tile. He didn't know what he possibly wanted from the insufferable arse. He was rude and self absorbed, on the path to the gloriously respectable position of lawyer. Merlin? Well he was a scholarship student, organising books to supplement his income until one day he could be writing the great works of historical account - not selling them. But he wasn't there yet. He was from a small town where the sheep outnumbered the people, he was going to the prestigious Albion University but he had nothing to his name and...What _could _he possibly want with Arthur. Thinking about this, Merlin jerked the faucet handle shut and stepped out of the water. He mopped the water off his body, ran the towel through his wet hair and then yanked on his pyjama pants. Walking out of the bathroom he was accosted by Will.

"Pub. Now. Change and lets go."

"I'm not going."

"Merlin."

"Will."

"You need to get out."

"Will I am -"

"Tired, you're old, your poor bony knees hurt and you probably have a twenty page paper due sometime soon. But I am your friend, and I care, and that is why you are going to get out and do something...or someone tonight." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows that made the corner of Merlin's mouth turn up an infinitesimal amount. Merlin finally responded with a quirked eyebrow and confident, somewhat challenging tone,

"Fine, lets go."

Sitting and looking ahead blankly, Merlin seemed to be having a staring contest with the bar. Sensing that the man in front of him was quite unlikely to win said contest the bartender came over and asked him whether or not he'd be having another drink. One modest snakebite had turned into two pints of cider which had now lead to another half empty pint of cider and black currant. Will's hand found Merlin's shoulder as he sat down next to him at the bar and waved off the bartender with a smile,

"See, this is helping isn't it?" He asked, more of a statement really as he took a sip of his own pint. Merlin on the hand took a gulp out of his glass, as if it was a chaser for the bitter after thought of Arthur in his mind. But it was of no use, and the man slumped, defeated, against the bar.

"It's okay Merlin." He didn't exactly know what was wrong, but he assumed that it was either school, or tall, blonde and handsome - he was leaning toward the latter. Nodding his head in agreement Merlin sighed and pushed the glass away. He knew that at this rate he'd be too drunk to stand, so he ordered a glass of water and smiled weakly at Will to show he was okay.

When Will left in search of a woman he claimed was waiting at another table, Merlin stretched and rubbed his face. He would be fine, he thought, he would catch the bus home and sleep it off before work the following morning. But this train of thought was interrupted when he looked up and saw Valiant heading towards him. Merlin thought about running, but truth be told, his bleeding heart (which he believed found joy in torturing him) stung with loneliness and loss. So Merlin let the man come over, observing how his softly round face was coated in light stubble, and his hazel eyes were surrounded by dark circles.

"Are you okay?" He asked automatically, wondering if something had happened.

"You're asking me if I'm okay? Merlin! I always said your heart was too kind." He slurred, his breath strong as he crowded Merlin before drawing him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Mer," he said softly into his hair, his tone laced with distress.

"Valiant, it's...it's okay."

"No it's not, I shouldn't have done that."

"No you should not have, so now what." He demanded, feeling the start of a headache curl around the edge of his consciousness.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I'm just really bloody sorry and I want to fix it."

"Then it'll be okay." He conceded, lifting a hand to stroke Valiant's cheek, wholly surprised to find a track of tears there. Valiant continued to fuss and Merlin, feeling sorry for the man, coaxed him away from the bar.

"Come on, lets get you home."

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

"I know." He responded patiently, wrapping an arm around the stumbling man and leading him towards the door. Looking back he spotted Will looking positively murderous as Merlin gestured at Valiant and shrugged apologetically. He managed to get him out the door, praying the man wouldn't collapse as they jostled people back and forth. As the fresh air hit him, he lost the contents of his evenings consumption and Merlin's conscience was not satisfied until he was sitting in a taxi on the way to Valiant's.

The man that Valiant had nearly knocked over emerged into the light of the pub, revealing a shock of blonde hair. Arthur had been having a smoke and engaging in a quiet, frustrated debate with himself when Valiant had crashed into him. Merlin had been too preoccupied keeping the man standing to notice Arthur. Making his way to the bar, Arthur demanded a pint and sat heavily.

"What are you doing here." Will said harshly, turning on him, "You missed him, anyways."

"Yes I saw."

"It's your fault he went with _him._"

"I know." Arthur exclaimed, garnering a glance or two from fellow patrons. He had gone to Morgana earlier to talk about nothing in particular, but when she confronted him over Merlin he'd sputtered in a poor attempt to excuse his behaviour. Arthur grew up with Morgana and she had been able to offer him a woman's experience and touch, lessening the pain from the loss of his mother. So the young woman had _suggested _ he go speak to Merlin at the pub where Gwen said she'd be meeting them, _if_ his "obscenely inflated ego" allowed him to do so. And he'd gone to do just that, but seeing Merlin with Valiant made his heart jump painfully into his throat. He drank his beer in an aggravated and uncomfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you all for sticking with me! I hope that once I finish this fix (my very first!) I will write more. Please send me messages or reviews if you have recommendations of what to write!

Chapter 4: Back to Camelot

It had been two weeks. Two long, meeting filled, frustrating weeks for Arthur. He hadn't seen the lissome, dark haired boy and he didn't want to admit that he was cranky. It had been two weeks of being annoyed, upset, lonely and relatively unamused with all of it. His Pendragon blood and hard outer exterior had failed him and he couldn't pretend that he didn't feel something towards Merlin. And it had taken two long weeks for him to come to terms with the fact that that 'something' was very close, dare he admit it, to affection.

And he hated it. Which is why he ended up here, in front of the bookshop which Merlin worked at and resided above. Regarding the shabby exterior he took in the way that the apartment setting above the shop sat out above the first level a bit, creating a window seat. Looking at the mug and stacks of books lined up under the old curtain Arthur could imagine Merlin sitting there, legs curled up as he sipped tea and read. Maybe he'd eat a box of Jaffa cakes, but by the look of the thin man he wondered if he ate at all. Arthur walked up to the door of the book shop and reached his hand for the old iron handle, only to yank it away at the last minute like it was a hot poker.

"Bloody hell, just open the sodding door." He mumbled to himself, turning around in a circle before once again approaching the door, "Just, you're just going to talk to him." He said again, a bit louder as he grabbed the handle. Yet this time an older woman pushed the door open, looking somewhat shocked to find the tall young man mid sentence with himself.

"I, sorry..." He muttered, opening the door the rest of the way as the old woman hurried down the street, cane in hand. Letting the door close Arthur sighed and regarded his person in the window. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulled down his black button up and made sure his trousers were in line. Sucking in a deep breath, he straightened his spine and flung open the door, stepping into the quiet shop.

It was cozy and small, with walls full of books extending to the short ceiling in organised rows. The front desk was in the middle of what looked like a sort of living room, and the walls were plastered with adverts for books, old movies and theatre shows with the odd yellowing map curling lazily from the walls. Now, he thought to himself, that wasn't that hard was it?

Soft classical music played from a speaker hidden somewhere in the exposed wooden beams, and the whole shop had an air of secure solitude about it. Wandering along the crowded book shelves Arthur took in the calligraphy print labels and mix of old and new books that adorned the ancient shelves. It reminded him a bit of the libraries at school, not that he'd particularly spent much time in them. He was usually with his footie mates, running the field or studying for the next exam for a few minutes before he was off to the pub. But there was really something about this place that made him feel at ease. Looking around the corner he saw Merlin holding a box of books balanced on a hip bone, while another thin arm snaked up and tilted a book onto the shelf. Merlin was tall, but the top shelves were slightly out of his reach and Arthur watched with fascination as Merlin's delicate fingers tiptoed down the spine of the book as he slowly pushed it into place. Following the long white arm down he took in Merlin's baggy black, book shop logo shirt that was hung over a pair of black trousers. He looked like he belonged there, among all those books, and with a confident smile Arthur walked over and place a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur wasn't sure what he had expected Merlin to do, but it wasn't for him to nearly jump out of skin, dropping the box of books with a loud crash as a strangled yelp escaped his lips. Turning around Arthur came face to face with the man who was now panting. Air sprung out of his rosy lips as a blush crept across his sharp cheek bones like fire. It was a beautiful sight but Arthur was drawn straight to Merlin's eye where a smudge of black and blue smeared was under it. The inner corner of his eyes was a soft yellow that seemed to mix with a light purple on the bridge of his nose. He bit his lip, obviously self conscious of the bruise.

"Merlin."

"What are you doing here." The man responded, dropping down onto his knees to start picking up books. Arthur stumbled over his words for a moment before kneeling down to help. When Merlin saw Arthurs hand reach out for a book he looked up at him, his head colliding with a dull thud against Arthur's.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." And with that, Merlin couldn't hide the smirk that played on his lips.

"Well you pillock, if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have dropped them."

"You can't blame me for your clumsiness _Mer_lin." The awkward situation had somehow been diffused as Arthur quietly helped Merlin stack the books back into the box that he picked up and carried to the front desk for him.

"Arthur, why are you here?"

"I wanted to..." Arthur struggled to admit it, starting twice then stopped and simply sighed.

"Let's sit down, yeah?" Merlin suggested. The shop was empty so the two sat in seating area of the shop. Merlin chose the isolated arm chair, sinking into the soft cushions as Arthur sat across from him on the sagging brown couch. They watched each other with inquisitive eyes, gauging one another's intentions, taking in features and contours, the lines of jaws, the twitch of lips, unsettled hands. They sat like this for awhile, looking and thinking. Arthur thought about the bruise, even when he blinked it was there in his mind and he wanted nothing more than to fix it. To enter the ring and defend the honour and safety of a man he'd just recently met.

Merlin thought about the hardline of Arthur's jaw and how it represented the rather obvious stubborn streak the man possessed. He'd spoken with Gwen the week previous, expressing his confusion over the man who'd so abruptly crossed his path. And after a late night of pizza and talking, he'd fallen asleep on the bed they'd made in front of the telly at 4am, having come to terms with the fact that he really was attracted to Arthur. And while he thought the man was a complete idiot at times, he didn't mind liking him because he knew, given the chance, that Arthur wouldn't always be a prat. Yet it forced him to think back to why Gwen came that night, forcing her way into his apartment as he tried to assure her he was fine. But she'd seen right through it, and sat with him, tending to his bruising eye and tender ribs carefully. Valiant. He was gone now at least, with the threat of police action if he returned, but Merlin had paid the price for his naivety and thinking about going another step forward with Arthur made him nervous. The man in question drew him from his thoughts.

"Merlin," he enquired, "What..." Happened to your eye? Who could hurt _you_? Can I hurt _them_? "Would you come to Camelot with me tonight? I, I'm sorry for being rude, I let my..."

"Arrogant, haughty..."

"Attitude." Arthur stopped his tirade with a tired grin, " Get in the way of my morals and I apologise Merlin."

"I forgive you, this time. Perhaps next time I won't be so benevolent."

"It wasn't my fault you ran into me at the coffee -"

"Stop while you're ahead Arthur."

"So you'll come tonight then?" With that Merlin stood up, going over to the counter and flattening his nimble hands against it, running his fingers through some of the grooves, "Please Merlin?"

Arthur got up and followed him to the counter as the young man moved around the other side towards the shelves, nervously straightening books as Arthur followed.

"To the Camelot club?"

"Yes."

"None of your mates there?"

"Not that I've planned." He answered, moving with Merlin as he walked around the other side of the shelf. Arthur leaned on the edge, looking around the corner at him, "Say yes?"

"I have a paper due soon."

"Only one night."

"Pick me up at 9." And with that, Arthur smiled at Merlin who looked up, seemingly surprised at his own response. But seeing Arthur's bright smile made him grin, and they both laughed.

Arthur hurried through the front door, dropping his leather satchel on the floor by the coat rack and proceeded through the living room, kicking off his shoes as he padded across the hardwood floor. A Persian rug was laid under a mahogany coffee table and a dark leather couch sat in the middle of the room. That's where Arthur threw his coat as he continued into the kitchen, ignoring the gleam of stainless steel appliances as he opened the fridge and drank milk from the jug. Tossing it back he went into his bedroom and the walk in closet before flipping frantically through his clothes, trying to find something presentable, something fantastic looking.

"Not that it takes much for me to look fantastic but..."

"Date, princess?"

"Bloody hell Gwaine!" He yelled, dropping the hanger he'd been holding. It was moments like these in which he wondered why he'd let his fellow football team member from uni stay with him. With an aggravated sigh he turned around, "What?" The man grinned like an idiot at him,

"Just watching you get worked up, come on, going out then? When do we leave."

"_We _ don't do anything, I however, am going out to Camelot."

"You! I thought we were a team!"

"This is different."

"Is it about that kid."

"He's not a kid!"

"Oi! Fine, that _man."_He replied, a self satisfied smirk on his lips. Tossing his hair back he laughed, "Finally deciding to court him then." Arthur's blush was answer enough as he turned with a huff, going back to picking an outfit for the night.

"I'm just taking him out to the club."

"You were an arse."

"Gwaine! I don't need your opinion."

"You do, but don't worry, I won't help you."

"What could I possibly need help with."

"Nothing, nothing really."

"_Gwaine._"

"No, don't mind me, pick out your clothes, get showered, I will be silent."

"Gwaine!" Arthur growled as the man nearly doubled over with laughter, he loved to get Arthur worked up.

"He seems like a good guy, don't be an idiot." He responded, ruffling the blondes hair and leaving as Arthur flung the shirt to the ground and continued his search.

Merlin was much in the same state, in a decidedly less posh flat. He flung clothes out of the overpacked dresser he and Will shared, trying to find something clean and good looking.

"I can't believe you're going out with him."

"He's taking me out."

"You take people out to a restaurant, even a pub maybe, not a club."

"He's picking me up."

"Nice chap." Will rolled his eyes, ducking to avoid being hit with a piece of clothing. "He let his friends harass you!"

"Uh huh."

"He called your ears monstrous!"

"Thank you for reminding me Will."

"He didn't care that you nearly received third degree burns from that coffee."

"He came and apologised."

"Valiant apologised too." And the moment he said he knew he'd gone too far, and he back pedalled quickly as Merlin turned on him, looking slightly betrayed. "I'm sorry Merlin, that was too far. Just be careful with him, yeah?"

"I will okay, I've got a mobile, I'm not going home with him. This is just to make up for being such..."

"An arse."

"Yes, and that's it."

"If you say so..." He responded, watching Merlin slide a grey tee over his black jeans. Hurrying into the combined kitchen and living area, Merlin threw open a cupboard and rummaged past the cheap cans and bags of pasta for something to eat. The last thing he wanted was to drink on an empty stomach, and when his hand withdrew half a pack of digestives he shrugged and shoved one in his mouth.

"Those are mine!"

"They are not." He mumbled around another bite, going back into the bedroom they shared to find his wallet. Glancing at the time he yelped, shoved his feet into his shoes rather unceremoniously, nearly losing his balance before running out the door.

"Later!" Will called after him.

Camelot was full, but not uncomfortably full. The collective hum of voices, and the repetitive_ thump thump thump_ of the bass made the air seem thick, and when Merlin and Arthur arrived it was like emerging oneself in a pool, letting the feeling surround them like water. Arthur had picked Merlin up in a BMW, which had made the man initially pause and wonder how one would enter and sit in such a sporty sedan without ruining something. But Arthur had proved himself a gentlemen, getting out and coming around to the left and opening the door for the gobsmacked man. The drive was comfortable and Merlin had been surprised to hear the overture for Die Zauberflöte streaming from the jet black speakers.

Walking to the bar, Arthur flashed a smile as the bartender gave him a drink without asking, and Merlin ordered a rum and coke. Leading the way to a secluded corner booth, Arthur sat down and patted the seat next to him gently. Sliding in, Arthur admired the utter grace that Merlin embodied, and wonderful how such movements were often masked by an errant clumsiness.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming with me. I thought it might be suiting to bring you back to the place where I -"

"Made such an arse of yourself?"

"You make apologising very hard sometimes, _Mer_lin." And with that, the two of them smiled. Arthur could tell that Merlin would keep him in line.

"What do you do for fun on a Sunday?"

"Pardon?" Arthur asked, surprised by the question. He was always asked about meetings, his father, business and school, not Sunday outings.

"I read about your father in the paper, why would I ask you about him? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I enjoy football, I played in uni. But I don't take you for the sports type." Merlin tried to look cross at him but ended up giggling and smiling, something that Arthur found he quite enjoyed to see.

"No, I'm not the sports type. More the, sit around and read and drink tea type."

"I do as well, though I wouldn't like to be cooped up all the time. Is that why you work in a book shop?"

"I enjoy the books, a lot, since I'm usually there or in the library. But I really kind of just needed the job to pay for everything."

"You're reading history at Albion?"

"How did you know that?"

"Morgana is Gwen's best friend, and Morgana is unfortunately my step sister."

"Well, yes, I'd like to get a degree and research, maybe even work in conservation of artefacts."

"Merlin, sitting alone in the basement of the British Museum by his lonesome."

"Don't tease me, what better is it to argue for a living?" The two weren't particularly quarrelling, just engaged in a banter that allowed them to fall into a comfortable conversation. Merlin told Arthur about growing up in Ealdor, a small south west town where he and his mother did some modest farm work. Arthur in turn told him about his life, growing up in opulence with a somewhat suffocating path to follow his father. And the two of them drank until Arthur stood abruptly, Merlin looking up at him in question.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked, and even though they were in a club with a deep techno beat, Merlin couldn't help but think it was one of the most romantic things he'd experienced, and he quickly took Arthur's hand and allowed him to lead him to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hello! Thank you all for reading and please don't be too shy to stop by and say hello in a review, but I can't even thank you all enough for all the watches, it means a bunch to me. I need ideas for a new story after this!

Chapter 5: Leaving the Club

Arthur lead Merlin to the dance floor, off centre to a more secluded area. Merlin nervously raised his arms up, wrapping them around Arthur's neck and clasping his fingers at the base of his skull. The hair there was soft and he let the tips of his fingers linger gently in the blonde, relishing the feeling. Smiling, Arthur let his hands wander gently down Merlin's sides, and when the young man flinched as a finger tip grazed his bruised rib Arthur fought down his anger and simply wrapped his strong arms around the man's slender waist. It was tentative at first, Arthur taking a step closer as Merlin instinctively took one back. Arthur stepped forward again, closing the space between the two as the fronts of their thighs touched and electricity seemed to flow through the two of them. And they moved together, Merlin rocking forwards slightly to press his hips to Arthur's as the taller man swayed back and forth. He looked down into the bright blue eyes as their blood flowed to the slowest beat in the song and their bodies melted together, fitting, belonging. Merlin nuzzled his nose to Arthur's neck, taking in the scent of his cologne and body, finding a pleasing warmth at the base of his jaw. Arthur in turn let his lips caress the shell of Merlin's ear, revelling in the softness he felt there. Carefully he leaned away, meeting Merlin's eyes and searching for permission that he was overjoyed to find. And Arthur knew he'd finally done something right and the heavens were smiling upon him as he leaned in.

But the heavens were not so kind, and a man with chin length brown hair and mischievous eyes bumped into the two of them. Arthur thought briefly of strangling the man in the dim club light,

"Arthur! Fancy seeing you here." Gwaine exclaimed. Looking nervous, Merlin stepped back a pace, uncertain of the new man and praying that this wouldn't be a repeat of his first night meeting Arthur.

"Merlin, this is Gwaine." He ground out angrily, staring daggers at his flatmate.

"Merlin!" He clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "I'm Gwaine, the Pendragon's flatmate. He speaks loads about you, buckets really. Took two hours getting ready for tonight and he didn't even spend it staring at himself in the mirror." And with that he winked, releasing Merlin with a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you here, now if you'd excuse us..."

"What are you going to Uni for?"

"Oh, history, at Albion."

"Albion, wow, did you know Arthur went there?"

"No I didn't..." He answered thoughtfully, glancing at the Arthur. While his heart was still pounding from the near kiss there was a light in Gwaine's eyes that put him at ease and his grin was positively infectious.

"Yes, Merlin is brilliant, works in a book shop and is from a small town. Now that you know his life story, why don't you..."

"You look like you're from a small town. Innocent and earnest and I bet you're not allergic to hard work like the Princess here." He quipped, elbowing Arthur who was beginning to turn red. But Merlin laughed and Arthur loved that sound, and hated the fact that Gwaine was the reason for it. Seeing the look between the two, Merlin grinned at the blatant jealousy that played across Arthur's features. He carefully patted Arthur's arm,

"I'll let you two boys chat while I get a drink."

"I'll buy you one Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"You will not you, I -"

And with that Merlin turned away, giggling as Arthur lunged at his mate.

Walking to the bar Merlin ordered another drink, feeling slightly embarrassed that he wanted another glass of liquid courage. Arthur was out of his league but somehow here he was, in a swanky club with the beautiful Pendragon heir. He wished so dearly that Arthur had been able to meet his lips before his friend had interrupted. And while he didn't mind that the kind, brown haired man had come up, he still longed desperately for Arthur's lips on his. That would be even more satisfying than meeting someone who was not afraid to censor themselves around Arthur. And anyways, he was sure once they kissed things might progress to the point where he'd be spending enough time at Arthur's flat that he'd get to know Gwaine. The thought made him blush slightly, but Merlin was a bit of a romantic. So he put down a few pounds and picked up his glass, taking a drink and wetting his mouth that he hadn't realised had gone dry.

In the far corner of the club a man was watching him. He was dressed in all black, a yellow snake embroidered to the chest of his shirt. The scruff on his chin and cheeks was a step above stubble and he looked tired as his eyes scanned the floor. Merlin had left the two men to go to the bar, and he stood, turned slightly towards him. He drank in the sight of Merlin, _his _Merlin, standing at the bar. The black jeans he wore fit his slight hips and the black shirt didn't cling to his pale torso like the man wished it did, but that didn't matter now. Valiant was angry, angry that Merlin had once again slipped through his finger tips and he'd waited two long weeks to get his revenge.

_Merlin helped the semi-conscious man onto the couch in his flat, nearly dropping him as Valiant suddenly pitched forward. He felt bad but Merlin simply didn't have the strength to keep the man up when he seemed so determined to meet the floor. _

_ "Val, just sit there. Don't try to move, just sit and breath and I'll get some water." He said, moving through the living room to the kitchen. Merlin snagged a plastic cup from the back of the cupboard and filled it half full with water. Carefully he surveyed the kitchen. This is where it had happened the first time and Merlin felt slightly ashamed of himself to be back in the room with the same man he'd sworn not to see again. But he couldn't leave him stumbling around the club drunk, having too much to drink could kill someone and he'd feel even worse if that were to happen. So he grabbed the cup and headed to the couch, tilting it against Valiant's lips._

_ "Swallow, come on, there you go see? That will start feeling better soon." He comforted, rubbing circles on the man's back as he tried to whisper something. "I can't hear you Val, what?"_

_ He mumbled again and Merlin was forced to lean in to hear him. When Valiant sprung forward he didn't even have the time to stop him as the man pressed his wet lips against Merlin's, wrapping his thick arms around his shoulders._

_ "Stop!"_

_ "I love you Merlin."_

_ "Get off me!" He cried, trying to push Valiant away but the man had the advantage. Merlin was off balance on the edge of the couch, his arms pinned to his sides. Still he struggled earnestly, realising that Valiant was much less drunk than he had acted. Anger welled up in his chest as he finally broke away, falling backwards and hitting the coffee table._

_ "Merlin stop."_

_ "Don't come near me! I thought you were drunk! I just wanted to help you!"_

_ "I am!"_

_ "But not as much as you pretended! How dare you, I would have come with you had you just apologised, I would have tried to listen if you had just acted like a normal per -"_

_ "Shut up Merlin! Shut up you should have just shut up the first time!" He yelled, getting to his feet, reaching out for him as Merlin stumbled to his feet. He ran for the door but Valiant's arm caught his shirt, causing him to fall. He hit the ground, having only a moment to breathe before Valiant's foot connected with his rib. His vision had blurred at that moment, and he was terrified he was going to die as he was jerked to his feet to meet Valiant's eyes._

_ "Don't go." He begged and Merlin was scared, scared of this man who had seemed so normal when he met him at a small corner Costa coffee shop._

_ "Please Val, please." He struggled against the hands holding him up by his shirt. Pulling back Valiant swung at the younger man and clipped in the eye, the alcohol he had imbibed inhibiting the full potential of the punch._

_ It took ten minutes for Merlin to escape, striking the man below his belt buckle before scrambling to the door and running as fast as he could._

But that wouldn't happen this time, Valiant thought, moving through the crowd.

Gwaine and Arthur on the other hand were still bickering with one another,

"I can't believe you did that you idiot."

"Come on Arthur, could I really have let the two of you alone?"

"Yes! Yes you could have!"

"Well it wouldn't have been any fun."

"We could have had plenty of fun without you." Arthur hissed, rolling his eyes and punching his friend in the arm.

"I just keep an eye on you."

"I don't need anyone keeping tabs on me Merlin on the other hand..." He worried softly, hoping that the young man would soon be comfortable enough to open up to him about the bruise and painful ribs.

"You might be right."

"What?"

"Merlins not the kind of guy to walk out of a club on you with another guy right?"

"No, what are you going on about?"

"Because he is." Gwaine said as Arthur shoved him to the side to look. Valiant had Merlin by the arm and was roughly pulling him, another second and they were out the door. It took Arthur a moment to put the dots together. He'd seen the man drunk with Merlin the night he went to meet Merlin, and the tone in Will's voice when he'd shown up too late. Exchanging a glance with Gwaine, Arthur bolted, weaving through the crowd in a desperate rush to get to Merlin before it was too late, and Gwaine took off right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading still 3 Short chapter! Sorry, but I'll hopefully update again in another day or two.**

_**Chapter 6: Knights in Shining Armour**_

Merlin fought Valiant with all his strength but the adrenaline pumping through his veins was not enough to win. He was being pulled through the club, trying to call out for help but the din of the club drowned out his distressed cries as the flashing lights and areas of darkness disguised the painful grip Valiant kept on him. The bouncer moved out of the way, barely glancing at the two. He didn't want to get involved in any quarrel as long as it was outside the club, and anyways, the kid was small, maybe he was drunk. Once they had moved out of sight Valiant delivered a swift blow to the back of Merlin's head, sending his senses reeling. Valiant dragged him forward while he was still dazed and Merlin almost felt like laughing at the absurdity of what was happening, how Arthur wouldn't even know until they found his dead body.

A whole new wave of terror flooded his body at this thought and Valiant took the opportunity to push him through the door of a black car. His angled cheek bone smacked roughly into the door frame as his nimble fingers desperately clung to the door, a bright flash of pain erupting behind his eyelids as he felt something warm on his face in stark contrast to the cold night air. And suddenly he knew he didn't want to go in the car, that if he did it was over and he was quickly losing his grip on reality as the world began to blur with Valiant's cursing. The lights of the car park were spinning, and suddenly he was falling into darkness.

And then he heard Arthur's voice break through the haze.

"Merlin!"

When Gwaine directed his attention to Merlin he thought his heart had stopped. Valiant had him roughly by the wrist, another arm encircling his narrow neck.

Shoving Gwaine out of the way he took off for the door. He bumped and jostled people but he didn't care, _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin._ That was all he could think about as he pushed through the crowds of people and bright flashing lights. When he hit the fresh air and darkness of the car park he was disoriented in his panic, eyes searching desperately for Merlin.

"There!" Gwaine yelled, suddenly running ahead of him towards a car, bringing Arthur to his senses as he followed, darting across the pavement. When he saw Merlin falling into the backseat of Valiant's car he didn't realise he was yelling until he ran out of breath.

"Merlin!"

Gwaine was first to get to him, grabbing Valiant's jacket and yanking him backwards away from the car. But he recovered quickly, swinging a meaty fist at Gwaine as the man scrambled to get between him and Merlin. Arthur's anger fuelled his body as he grabbed Valiant's wrist and wrenched his arm back behind him. He growled in pain but the force Arthur exuded on the limb drove him face first into the back window. Gwaine stooped into the car, pulling Merlin up by his wrist while sliding his right arm under his knees. It only took a moment to get him out of the car and out of the way of the fight that was now taking place. Merlin murmured softly and opened his eyes as Gwaine set him on the ground, carefully looking at his bleeding face.

"Relax friend, it's fine. Princess got him." He said, trying to calm the semiconscious man. He could tell Merlin's eyes weren't focused, his body tense as he tried to move. Merlin could see faint shadows in front of him, black blurs in front of the fuzzy car park lights. He was distressed, unable to understand what was going on. Arthur was much stronger than Valiant, his years of boxing flowed over his tension ridden muscles as he delivered a right hook and a swift uppercut, taking his opponent off his feet. Looking down at Valiant Arthur felt a well of emotion rise up in his chest. Anger was first, clouding his vision and coursing violently through his body. How dare this man hurt Merlin, soft sweet, wouldn't hurt a soul, Merlin. How dare he try and defile that happy innocence. With that thought he kicked Valiant in the gut, rearing back to kick him again when he heard a soft murmur,

"Arthur?" The voice that whispered it was tremulous, laced with pain and tears and uncertainty. "Arthur!" This time he sounded more panicked as Gwaine fell back onto his ass, pulling Merlin back between his legs. He let the younger man's back rest against his chest and held his flailing arms.

"Merlin, don't struggle friend, let me help you." He said softly, apologising as he took Merlins neckerchief and with a strong calloused hand he pressed it to the bleeding gouge by his right temple. Looking up he met Arthur's eyes and nearly felt the pain that the other man was in, watching him tremble with anger and fear as he looked between Merlin and Valiant. Finally he drew away as a few people began to come over, having heard the commotion, and bent down in front of Merlin. When the injured man flinched he cursed and then said softly,

"Merlin, I'm here, it's Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"I'm here, it's going to be okay, it's Gwaine and I."

"Arthur I can't see you." He replied, the panic in his voice rising as his breathing became hurried, quick huffs of air in and out.

"Easy mate, it's okay it's dark and you're confused. Breathe slowly okay?" Gwaine tried to coach, rubbing calming circles on Merlin's skin as Arthur looked troubled. He could see Merlin's eyes and they were unfocused behind his rapid blinking, cursing again under his breath he pulled out his cell phone and stood up, moving away to call 999.

"Emergency, which service?"

"Ambulance."

"Your location?"

"Camelot Club in..."

"Yes we've received a call for police assistance."

"Well I require ambulance assistance my boyfriend is injured." He snapped, turning off his cell phone and pushing it back into his pocket before returning to Merlin. His brain barely registered that he had called Merlin his boyfriend, but Gwaine had caught it and he smiled softly in the lamp light as Arthur carefully kneeled down again and pulled Merlin to himself. It was selfish, he knew it, to move Merlin when he was hurting, but he needed him, needed his arms around him and holding him to know that he was there and safe and no one could take him away. They stayed like that for five minutes before an ambulance arrived with the police. Gwaine gave a statement to the officers as Arthur spoke to the paramedics who were helping Merlin into the ambulance.

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Arthur replied, giving the men a harsh look, briefly introducing him, "I'm Mr. _Pendragon_, Merlin's boyfriend, and I _will_ be accompanying you to the hospital. Gwaine?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Take my car?"

"I'll meet you at the hospital." He said, knowing that Arthur wouldn't want to ask for his assistance.

"Thank you Gwaine..." He replied, getting in the back with Merlin as they made their way through the busy streets to the nearest A&E. It didn't take long and soon Merlin was whisked into a room and seen by a Doctor . He was poked and prodded, tests were done, the cut on his head stitched and his wrist braced. He was then asked to give a statement and by the end of it had been reduced to tears when Arthur finally couldn't withhold his temper and lashed out at all of them,

"He needs his rest, he's hurt don't you see that!"

"Yes Mr. Pendragon I understand -"

"No, I actually do not think you understand anything he has been through and I will be taking him home now."

"You can't leave him alone at this point. The head injury he sustained this evening has effected his ability to see I suspect his vision will be out of sorts until at least the morning when he's been able to rest from the ordeal."

"Then I will happily help him through it." Arthur hissed, snatching the discharge papers and prescriptions from him and helping Merlin to his feet. Merlin at this point was well aware of what was happening and was rather unhappy about it all. Having come down from the fear, pain and adrenaline that had been running through his body, it was now replaced with pain medication and he was in a state of numb embarrassment.

"Don't you dare apologise either." Arthur said to him when he saw Merlin go to open his mouth. Though he clearly meant it, the demand held done of the tense control that his early conversations with the police and medical personnel had. It was soft, worried and regretful.

"Okay." Merlin replied, "You don't have to be a prat." This made Arthur stop and he looked down at Merlin who just grinned his idiotic, lopsided grin. Arthur's stomach clenched at this, seeing this smile which was so bright even though it was frame with a darkly bruised cheek and iodine tinted sutures above his temple. He knew Merlin was fiery, and he was thankful to hear a bit of that ornery disposition, but it still pained him to see Merlin like this - hurt and vulnerable. And Arthur couldn't help it any longer. Putting his arms around his waist he pulled the slender man against his chest and kissed him. In the middle of the busy hospital hallway Merlin melted against the strong sculpted chest and murmured low in his chest.

It was as if fireworks had been let off behind his eyes and a catch of butterflies let loose in his stomach. The world dropped out from beneath him and if it weren't for Arthur's steady arms around him he was sure he'd have fallen. But right now he fell into the kiss that was warm and soft, anchoring him to a serene sort of consciousness he'd never experienced before. He pressed back, pushing away the medicine induced daze to meet the contours of Arthur's lips. The latter only tightened his grip on the man in front of him, wanting nothing less than to hold him here forever, kissing his soft skin and learning the minute canyons and ridges of his skin. They both pulled away to gasp for a breath of air, to surface from the intimate embrace and too soon it was over, Arthur pulling away and looking down at him

"I couldn't risk not having the chance to kiss you this time." He said softly, nuzzling his nose against Merlin's forehead.

"I suppose I should go home now." Merlin whispered, almost a question when he saw Gwaine coming towards them from the entrance.

"No."

"Then where -"

"You're coming home with me Merlin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hello! Sorry it took so long but I just finished and wanted to put it up straight away! Life and courses and hangovers get in the way of writing sometimes... This is probably going to be the last chapter, maybe I'll do an epilogue later? But, I already have the idea for a new story so you can look for that. I really enjoy Merthur Hurt/Comfort as a heads up. **Let me know if you have any prompts!**

_**Chapter 7: Going Home**_

When they arrived at Arthur's flat his lack of vision didn't hinder his understanding of how expensive it all was. The blurry shapes, which still scared him despite the doctor's assurance, gleamed and shimmered with the glint of money and style. Arthur left him for a moment to turn on the lights and Merlin decided to try walking, immediately regretting the decision as he missed the change in flooring, tripped and gasped as the movement jarred his injuries.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over, tossing his coat and bag on the chair, "Just don't move okay, be careful." He grabbed his arm carefully and lead him forward, "Here, don't try it alone, I'm here and just hold on to me instead." Merlin smiled at the concern he'd rarely seen on Arthur.

"You're kind of sweet when you actually show that you're capable of caring."

"Your balance actually isn't worse than usual." Arthur replied, teasing the man as he let go and stepped away, smiling at the fact that Merlin could still jest. But that suddenly changed as Merlin lurched forward,

"Arthur! Please, please I can't see." Panic laced his voice as Arthur quickly stepped forward,

"I'm here." Taking him into his arms he pulled him to his chest, "I'm here Merlin." And the two of them thought that maybe it was more than just being there, at that moment, that he meant. Arthur let his hands run down Merlin's side, wrapping them carefully around his waist. They stayed that way for awhile, Arthur holding Merlin to his chest while he rocked back and forth soothingly. Now that the adrenaline had run out of their blood the two men were exhausted, slumped against one another in the middle of the kitchen. Arthur had moved, his back pressing against the granite countertop as he thought about making them something to eat. But looking down at Merlin who was almost asleep, he knew they both truly needed bed. _Bed,_ Arthur's bed, both of them. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man all night, to have a warm bed, not cold and alone. It was so new to Arthur this feeling of belonging, desire in a way that craved a partner and not simply passion. Two weeks ago he couldn't have ever imagined this, feeling like this and in a way it scared him being this vulnerable. Arthur had enough fear for the day and he carefully moved his arm and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Merlin,

"Come on, stop lazing around," his voice soft and caring, "Time for bed."

"Bed?"

"Yes, is your hearing impaired as well?"

"Clotpole."

"Idiot." He whispered, kissing his forehead over the black fringe.

"I'll sleep on the couch then."

"No, you'll sleep in my bed."

"No, I, that -"

"I'll take the couch _Mer_lin."

"No, I couldn't take your bed Arthur, I've done enough tonight..."

"It wasn't your fault you know, now go, it's fine."

"But."

"Merlin, I"ll sleep in Gwaine's bed, he's out."

"But Arthur."

"Merlin."

"What."

"Shut up." He said, kissing him softly and pushing him towards the bedroom. After walking him to his room, telling him where things would be should he need to get up and helping him in, Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. They looked at one another a moment, Arthur tentatively reached out and moved a tendril of black hair away from the bandage on the side of his forehead, and Merlin in turn took his hand and kissed it softly,

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Thank you..." He replied as Arthur got up and somehow managed to pull himself and leave the room. Now he had to pick his way through Gwaine's mess of a room to find the bed. Stripping off his clothes he raised an eyebrow at the bed and wondered what had possibly occurred there, and then decided he wouldn't want to know.

Laying in Gwaine's bed Arthur felt strangely alone. He wanted nothing more than to have just taken Merlin to bed, helped him into his pyjamas and held him. Held him all night against his chest so that he would know that he was safe and that he wasn't going to hurt him. It may have taken two weeks, but Arthur had realised that that was all he truly wanted and though it was hard to admit, he'd fallen hard for the tall spindly man. Turning over he tried not to think about how often Gwaine's bed had been used and how scarcely it was probably washed as he tried to close his eyes and sleep. But the fight kept replaying in his head, he'd see Valiant at the door of the club and then it would change scenes and he'd be outside, seeing Merlin's bloodied figure falling into the car and he would jolt awake, hearing Merlin calling out his name softly.

Yet this time he realised it wasn't the dream and that he had actually heard someone calling for him. Sitting up he glanced towards the door which he had left half open. The light from the kitchen filtered into the room lazily but the streak of light was interrupted by a dark shadow and even though he had looked over expecting to find someone, it surprised him none the less.

"Arthur?" Merlin called again, sounding regretful.

"Merlin? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just, well, I..."

"Don't worry, don't move let me get up and come to you." Quickly Arthur shed the heavy duvet and swung his muscled legs over the side of the bed. He'd stripped down to his boxers but hadn't felt like disturbing Merlin to get any of his sleeping clothes. Padding across the carpeted floor he came to the door, opening it carefully and reaching out, "I"m going to take your hand."

"Okay." Merlin responded, grateful that Arthur had the forethought to warn him. While his vision seemed to be getting better the dark confounded his senses and he was grateful for the warm and steady hand that met his.

"Are you hurting? I just threw your medications on the chair when we came in, I didn't think to get them out."

"Don't worry, I don't hurt, I..." he sounded embarrassed, "I had a nightmare and well." Merlin wasn't sure that he wanted to admit to Arthur that he wanted him to be there. It wasn't often that Merlin admitted to needing help, rather choosing to plod on through the difficulties that he faced on his own. But now Arthur was here, and that changed everything, and he wasn't sure how it was supposed to work now. Was Arthur his boyfriend?

"Are you my boyfriend?" Both of the men looked a bit taken back at the question Merlin asked. Merlin was shocked he'd let himself say it and Arthur hadn't thought about it. They were supposed to go out on their first real date this evening and it had gone horribly wrong. But having it go wrong, seeing Merlin like that, how he reacted...

"Yes, I am, if you want me to be."

"I do."

"Then I am. And since I am we're going to go back to my room and we'll both get some sleep."

"I would really like that." With that Arthur wrapped a careful arm around Merlin's waist and walked back to his bedroom. The hardwood floor was cold on his feet as he walked down the hall looking at Merlin. He was also in his boxer shorts and his pale flesh almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the hallway as they made it back to his bedroom. Moving across the threshold Arthur pushed the door closed and helped Merlin into bed. Arthur lay on his back for a moment as Merlin situated himself to the left of him a few inches. The young man turned onto his side and curled upon himself softly, tugging the blankets to his chest. They stayed like this for awhile, both breathing softly into the night air as if they didn't know how to proceed. Arthur sighed and smiled,

"_Mer_lin, come here." And with that he snaked an arm out, pulled Merlin to his side and settled down, holding the man until they both fell asleep.

Arthur didn't want to get out of bed that morning. When he awoke it was a confusing moment of trying to figure out how he had gone to bed with a black mop. But when the sleep in his eyes faded and he realised that black mop was Merlin's bed head he couldn't even begin to contain his smile. His large fingers carded through the man's hair softly, flattening it down with each stroke, touching his ears softly, letting his fingers find their way down the his neck to lay on the flat of his back. It was warm, and comfortable and silent in the room, save the sound of both of them breathing.

Merlin looked so young like this, his cheek pressed to Arthur's chest, his shoulder up under his arm. A pale white arm snaked out over Arthur's stomach and curled loosely in the blanket on the other side. With a sigh Arthur looked at the time and decided that he would have more mornings like this as he disentangled his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He shook his head as he got up, leaning down and pulling the duvet back up around Merlin.

"What have you done to me? Tucking you in..." Tossing on a pair of pyjama pants Arthur made his way to the kitchen, picking up the phone as he went. It took a few well placed phone calls but by the time it was ten Arthur had manipulated the legal proceedings surrounding Valiant and was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. The cold hand that found his shoulder drew him from his thoughts as he turned around to meet Merlin's blue eyes,

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up by a six foot four ruffian...oh wait."

"_Mer_lin." Arthur laughed, getting up and wrapping the man up into a hug. He breathed into his hair and planted a soft kiss there, squeezing him gently. "Come on, let's get some breakfast before you disappear on me." Arthur patted his ribs gingerly to emphasise his point before pulling him into the kitchen. Merlin sat down on a stool on the other side of the counter and watched his boyfriend. _Boyfriend..._He grinned, wide and uninhibited at that wonderful thought. Arthur Pendragon. A rich, spoiled, arrogant prat, but he was _his _prat, and that was all that mattered. Watching the man in front of him he couldn't help but keep the smile as Arthur got a mug out of the cupboard and poured Merlin a cup of coffee.

"Here, you drink that and I'll get your medication. The doctor said you need to take it twice a day and then -"

"You're rambling."

"Rambling? I am _not._ Pendragon's do not _ramble._" Came the indignant reply.

"Yes _Sire._ My medication?"

"Yes your bloody medication." The pill bottles were set in front of him as Arthur turned his attention to the cupboards and fridge. He didn't really cook in the apartment much, or at least he ordered takeaway or brought things home from the corner Waitrose pre-packaged.

"I can cook breakfast, if you know, you don't know how." Merlin offered after Arthur had planted himself in front of the fridge for a few minutes.

"Are you implying I don't know how to cook?"

"Yes."

"And you call me rude!"

"It's not rude if it's true." He replied as Arthur shut the fridge, watching Merlin try not to giggle. He came around the corner and grabbed the man up into his arms, hugging him tight, waiting until the tension in Merlin's body dissipated before he kissed him softly, "I just don't have anything in the flat."

"You know those rumours about bachelor's and their kitchens..."

"Are completely true, now why don't I take you out to breakfast."

"Full english?"

"What else?" With that Merlin kissed him back softly. He could get used to this.

"What about Valiant?" The questioned was quiet, laced with uncertainty as Merlin and Arthur left the restaurant. They began to walk along the street as Arthur ate a baguette he couldn't help but buy after breakfast, his spare hand found Merlin's and held onto it tightly. This seemed to ground him as he moved closer to Arthur.

"It's taken care of."

"Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

"I'm a lawyer Merlin, not part of the mafia."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"Merlin." Arthur stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "I'm your boyfriend now. I don't know who you've dated before me, honestly, I don't know much about you at all. But that doesn't change the fact that now that you're mine I'm going to be here for you. And that includes helping you with blokes like that. Okay?"

Merlin leaned up and tried to kiss him but the busy street traffic jostled them sideways. Taking his hand Arthur pulled him into a small park, holding his hand as they walked along the edge of a small duck pond.

"I was born in a small town called Ealdor up north, nothing much than a few farms and more sheep than people. My father died when I was young and it was just my Mum and I until I was able to get a bursary to attend Albion, where I am now. I don't have much and I'm okay with that." It made him feel nervous, knowing he was now going to be dating someone with a lot of money. What if Arthur thought he was after that, and not him? Sure, Arthur had a point, they didn't know each other, but Merlin had it in his head that he wanted nothing more than to try.

"I'm not worried about what you have or what you don't have." They stopped along the side where the slightest bit of snow edged along the wall to the pond and a variety of water fowl moved back and forth in the water, vying for the attention of passer bys."

Looking at one another they knew in that moment that they were going to try, despite their differences. Because they already argued, they'd already been through hell, and they were both fighters and that would get them through it. And it made them smile.

Leaning down Arthur kissed Merlin again, pulling the thin man to his chest, "We can go on a proper date tonight, I know a wonderful Italian pl-" But Arthur was cut off from the details of his romantic plans when Merlin snatched his bread out of his hand, pulling away.

"Merlin what are you doing!"

"Look at that little duck Arthur!"

"Duck?"

"Yes! Look at it." He gesticulated towards a small runt of a mallard trying to fight for a share of the food being thrown by a small child.

"What about it? That's my bread!" Cried Arthur as Merlin began luring the smaller duck over to a more quiet corner,

"And he's probably hungry and cold! Look at the poor thing."

"It's not that cold out!"

"Well _he _doesn't have a huge inflated ego to keep him warm, do you." He cooed at the mallard as Arthur gaped.

"_Mer_lin you're talking to it."

"Obviously."

"You dimwit."

"Idiot."

But Arthur smiled as Merlin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to tearing up pieces of his still warm baguette. They were going to be okay.


End file.
